No Words Needed, Usagi
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Usagi's point of view of No Words Needed! Enjoy! D


7/4/07-HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!! America's B-day! Would have been mine too if mom could have held out one more day. XD Thanks for all the Birthday wishes! And Happy Bday to Shana Elmsford, Tuts333 (on the 17th!) & her Aunt yesterday! It's refreshing; I never met anyone with July birthdays! Anyway….

This is the part 2 to "No Words Needed". When Tuts333 asked if there was more, I figured I should write a companion to the story. After all there are two POVs. As with No Words Needed, Mamoru", this is based on the LIVE ACTION series, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. One of the reviewers was saying that Usagi has blue eyes and yes she does…in the anime version. In PGSM, her eyes are brown, that's why I wrote it as such.

No Words Need, Usagi

//..I was his from the moment we first met  
From our solo to duet, it took no time  
Call it fate  
or just two hearts magnetized  
But I never felt so high  
since he's been all mine…//

I love going for rides on Mamoru's motorcycle. The wind rushing by us, waving my hair around giving me butterfly kisses is a loving feeling. Getting to hold him so close makes me happy. I always seem to lay my head on his shoulder just to listen to his heartbeat and the hum of the engine. It's so calming…it makes me smile.

To think it's been four years since we met is amazing! I was just a fourteen year old middle school student who, unknown to the world and especially my family, I was a Sailor Soldier. Fighting the evils of the Negaverse….and trying to get to school on time. I wasn't very good with the latter but I WAS a great soldier! With my friends by my side, we completed our destinies and protected earth.

Yet though it all there was Mamoru. I didn't know it at the time, but at the same time he was a jerk to me after school or bumping into me at the oddest of times, he was also Tuxedo Mask. The man I was quickly falling for when he was helping me in battle. Leading a double life right along side me, our alter egos loving and hating each other, not knowing we were one in the same.

It took us a while, but we started dating. One of our favorite spots to sit and talk at is the bridge. Gazing out at the sea, watching the sunset, it's so beautiful and calming. We come here all the time and I can't help but smile and taking in the lull of the birds and the sea. Nothing compares to our lazy days however. In Mamoru's apartment, just watching TV or talking for hours about everything and nothing. Curling up beside him, feeling his warmth almost makes me protective. He's been hurt so much in his life, and yet he's always there protecting me. I always make sure that when he looks into my eyes or tries to read my smile that I tell him I'm always there and he wont be alone again.

I never said it out loud though. Maybe because it's hard to find the words…so many to say, or maybe not enough words? There's an old saying that goes "Actions speak louder than words", so maybe that is what I mean. Hopefully he knows that. After four years, it's like we can read each other like a book.

When Mamoru stops the bike at the bridge, I silently slip off the back, place my helmet on the rail and look at the view. It never ceases to amaze me. The dark blue water slowly turning to evening sapphire blue in the setting sun, the lights lazily illuminating the bridge is captivating. I know Mamoru enjoys the sight too but tonight he seems…preoccupied. I'd hate to spoil the mood, but I feel I should ask him if he was all right, he's been quiet almost all day.

Before I can make a move to ask him, he gently take my hand, place a small, warm object in there and close it before walking to the rail & lean over it to overlook the sea. What's this? I opened my hand and saw the most beautiful sight I ever saw in my life! The white gold ring glittered in the sunset. The bow shaped setting housed a beautiful pink diamond, my favorite color! He wants me to marry him! It looks like an engagement ring!

I didn't realize how much time went by standing there staring into my hand. Countless thoughts raced through my mind, love and memories of the past four years building up to this moment. I feel it overflowing into my eyes and let out a small sob. Before I know it, I feel like I'm flying. It wasn't a long run up to where Mamoru was. I grabbed his arm in a hug and look up into his face with happy tears in my eyes. No words were needed….

We're getting married!!

//…They say the day is ending.  
Let's watch the sun go down  
And plan a holiday for two.  
For all eternity  
I'm gonna count till you can see  
the world I created just for you...//

Song 1: Love so Pure by Puffy AmiYumi

Song 2: I believe in miracles by Hi-Rise (from Dance Dance Revolution)


End file.
